


Behind the (Vogue) Curtains

by seokerforyou



Series: quick and easy [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, Boyfriends, Cock Slapping, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Jeon Wonwoo is a Good Friend, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Top Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokerforyou/pseuds/seokerforyou
Summary: The aftermath of that Vogue photoshoot has made Seokmin see a new type of Jeon Wonwoo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: quick and easy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135505
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Behind the (Vogue) Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> here i am,  
> once again,  
> feeling lost,  
> but now im back again...
> 
> ...to writing seokwoo smut

It's not easy hiding the fact that you're in a relationship that's forbidden in every aspect of the way. Seokmin thinks it's unfair how little he can show affection to his loving boyfriend Wonwoo whenever they're in public. The members all know, but they all made a pact that if anyone were to be in relationships, no one would say a word outside their group, not even to any staff members. It could cause catastrophic consequences as a global group. 

When SEVENTEEN had started hitting it big, they were beginning to get modeling offers, one of which was from Vogue. Usually, they'd always send in new batches of members who don't usually get much magazine cover shots, and by that, they just mean hip hop unit because they're the most charismatic, and of course, they'll be sure to rake in a lot of sales from that alone. Seokmin was happy for them, they were the life of the party, the ones who would always liven the mood up. Moodmakers, that was the word. And coming from Vogue, they were sure to be given a delirious and brave concept, one edging to the sexy region. 

As soon as the Vogue magazines had hit globally, the members were, to say the least, astounded by what the hip hop unit had worn to reform themselves. It was mostly just Dino, Seungkwan, and Hoshi yelling and praising out words that were incoherent, Minghao and his inner stylist medium looking at how conceptual this photoshoot is, the others were just normal about it. But oh boy, did that one Wonwoo photoshoot hit a home run for Seokmin. 

"Yah... Look at Wonwoo's though," Jeonghan smirked at the page that had the forefront of Wonwoo's chiseled body and abs peaking through the hemline of the shirt, the face that resembled a devil's smile because he knows, he knows what he's done. 

Everyone gasped at how purely naughty resident lazy catboy Wonwoo could be, as they all stared at him sitting on the couch not bothering to try and even move an inch. 

"Yeah, Wonwoo definitely took the spotlight this time around." Woozi complimented, giving Wonwoo a thumbs up. 

"Hey! I looked good too, right?" Mingyu whines and they all just patted him at the back. He knows he looks good, but the answer is always obvious so no need to talk about it.

"Hey, I wonder what Seokmin thinks," Joshua mutters, and soon enough, everyone's eyes scanned for Seokmin, who was, not in the room at the time. Because he was definitely not getting a hard-on during that time, yeah, definitely not. 

Wonwoo perks his ears up to the mention of his boyfriend. Seokmin isn't typically the jealous type, but after the photo shoot, he would've expected some flirtatious and cringe compliments coming from his clingy boyfriend. He leaves the living room to go find his boyfriend. 

Amok the darkness, Seokmin was laying down under layers of their shared bedroom and Wonwoo chuckles at the sight. Entering and closing the door, he snuggles in slowly with him. 

"Hey. What's got you so quiet?" He whispers into his ears, feeling Seokmin's skin shudder as the goosebumps definitely perked up into his spine. 

"N-nothing." Seokmin stuttered it out slowly, not wanting Wonwoo to notice how hard he is right now. 

"Oh? I think there is something though." Wonwoo's hands slowly touched Seokmin's body frame, sleuthing down to his side, and feeling the massive curves that Seokmin had.

"Just, thinking about your Vogue shoot." Seokmin begins to crave now, not wanting to let this opportunity go. It's been weeks since they had done it, it's now or never. 

"Mmhmm. What did you think, my love?" Wonwoo closes into his cheeks, giving soft little kisses, while still caressing the latter. 

"You were hot. Very hot." Seokmin lightly whispered, trying to maintain his composure. 

"Yeah? You think so?"

"Yeah. Definitely." Seokmin hums, feeling all the sensual touches Wonwoo's giving.

"Did you think that I was being rude?" Wonwoo starts to tease, slowly nudging the hem of Seokmin's shirt up, to feel his soft, delicate skin under his touch. 

"You were. Very rude." He replies, Wonwoo continuing to obscurely take his time teasing him. 

"Yeah, I was. Why did you think I agreed to do that?" He pinches one nipple, and Seokmin, being a vocalist, didn't let his voice strain from the lithe moan he just expressed. This made Wonwoo hard in his own pants now. Hearing Seokmin writhing in lust and pleasure. 

"B-because, you wanted to show off." Seokmin breaths out, his sensitive chest being attacked by Wonwoo's fingers. 

"Oh? Do you think I wanted to show off? When I'm all yours?" Wonwoo begins to use his mouth, licking a stripe up Seokmin's neck. 

"I only wanted to show off, because I knew you'd be horny the moment it arrived here." He smirks, that smirk of his was the death of Seokmin. Even though it's dark, he perfectly knows how luscious of a face Wonwoo was making.

"Look at you, you look like you can't last long huh now, my love?" Wonwoo strips himself off of his shirt and pants and does the same for Seokmin. He could feel Wonwoo's hard cock hit his ass cheeks, and this made Seokmin's ass autopilot to rub it in more.

"So desperate. So needy. It's been so long. Let's nurture this time, my love." Wonwoo kisses Seokmin on the lips, both with fervor and lust, this was it. The moment they've been wanting ever since. Wonwoo began to explore his mouth more, biting the corners of his lips to edge Seokmin into opening his mouth even more. 

Seokmin was a panting mess after that kiss, but he was shoved back in with another lustful one, Wonwoo using all of his strength to shove him down further into their mattress. 

"You want to be dicked down so badly? Want to be pried open like a big whore?" Wonwoo ravishes Seokmin up, moving from one nipple to another, on top of having his hands reach out back to Seokmin's irritated cock that's been begging to be touched for minutes now.

"W-Wonwoo, please!" Seokmin cries out in pleasure, Wonwoo must've been so pent up. He can feel himself get hornier because of the way Wonwoo is treating him right now.

"You love it when I get riled up. You want me to fuck you into oblivion, you can't walk for ages, right? Want the members to know how good you're fucked open by your boyfriend?" He slaps Seokmin's cock, earning a loud moan that definitely had alerted the members outside of their room to just leave immediately now. 

"Yeah, come on. Moan how much you love me." He keeps on slapping Seokmin's cock, as he could feel himself getting closer to release.

"Ah! Wonwoo! I'm so close!" Seokmin has teary eyes now, from the pain and pleasure he's getting right now. 

"Come on Seokmin-ah, cum in your filthy underwear. I'm gonna make you cum so many times tonight." Wonwoo edges him even further, Seokmin finally releasing his first load for the night. 

Wonwoo straddles Seokmin up from his shoulders, Wonwoo's boxers, and the obvious big bulge he's emitting in front of Seokmin's face. 

"You know what to do now. Use your mouth to make me sing Seokmin-ah." Wonwoo grabs his head of hair, as he starts to slap Seokmin with his cock. The sight of it was bliss for Wonwoo. Seeing how spent Seokmin is already, as he continues to slap him more. 

"Yeah, come on. You can suck me further, I know you can." Wonwoo thrusts himself into his mouth, watching Seokmin gag a little bit before he knew that his boyfriend had an impeccable gag reflex thanks to being a main vocal.

Wonwoo doesn't give Seokmin an alarm, as he straight up just sets a rapid face, wanting to wreck Seokmin with eager satisfaction. 

"Fuck, yeah." Wonwoo pops him off his cock, seeing the drool that has pooled into Seokmin's mouth along with a few pre-cum that's sliding off of his cock. 

"Ah... so good. Love your cock." Seokmin praises, as he goes down on it once again, Wonwoo letting a guttural moan out. 

"Want me to cum in your throat, huh?" Wonwoo said as he feels himself getting close. "Want me to feed you, my love? Come on, get your milk from your boyfriend." He thrusts even faster than before, knowing that he's about to cum into Seokmin's mouth.

The release hits him, Wonwoo squirting a huge amount, as Seokmin can't take it all in, some cum oozing out in the sides of his lips, as he tries his best to drink it all in. Seokmin cums again, feeling how good it was to have given Wonwoo a blowjob. 

"Yeah, we're not done yet. I gotta fuck you into oblivion, remember?" Wonwoo starts stroking his dick again, feeling himself harden now at the sight of Seokmin with cum on his face still. 

"Ah... please. Fuck me so bad. I want you deep." Seokmin turns around, giving Wonwoo a full perfect view of his plump and rosy cheeks. 

Wonwoo grabs a hold of both buttcheeks, opening up his pucker that showed a sign of not being stretched out in so long. "Wow, look at your hole. It's all closed up again."

He lubricates his fingers with his spit, as he slowly prodded one in, feeling the tightness of Seokmin's walls close in alone into his finger.

"Fuck, baby. I gotta prep you well. Or else it'll hurt." Wonwoo slaps his cheeks, giving it more time and precision while finding the spot that will drive Seokmin insane. 

"Hurry... I want you to fill me up, Wonu-hyung." Seokmin pleads, feeling a second finger entering him. Wonwoo thrusts his fingers in and out while rocking Seokmin up and down because of how lust-filled he was. 

"Fuck, you're so tight. The third one is coming in," Wonwoo added in the third finger, and pried Seokmin open as best as he could, as Seokmin continued moaning even more. Not knowing that the moan came with his third climax of the night now. 

Within a few seconds of opening up now, Wonwoo feels safe to stick his dick into his hole, as he puts on a condom and slicks up his dick with lube. 

"Gonna enter you now my love." Wonwoo leans into his ears, as he guides his dick all the way in, feeling the walls clamp down on his cock immediately.

"Ah! I-it hurts! Fuck!" Seokmin groaned, not used to the feeling of being filled up again. God, why did Wonwoo had to be so packed everywhere? 

"Fuck. I don't wanna hurt you, baby. Gotta do this slowly." Wonwoo began moving in and out, carefully to make sure Seokmin wouldn't get any rashes inside of his ass. A few thrusts slowly preceding, Wonwoo tries to fasten a little bit, but his hole still refuses to relax.

"Come on Seokmin-ah, I need you to relax. So I can give you your best fucking again." Wonwoo tries to soothe him, as Seokmin steadily relaxes, feeling himself open up down there now. Wonwoo could feel it too, and with an assurance from Seokmin saying to go fast now, he goes fast. 

A brutal pace was set in stone, Seokmin being rocked up and down due to the force Wonwoo had been using. 

"Fuck. Yeah. Oh god, you feel so good Seokmin-ah. Feels so nice to finally fuck you again, my love." Wonwoo compliments him, giving small kisses on his back as Seokmin braces for the ride of his life.

"A-ahh! There! Right, there Hyung!" Seokmin yelps, as he feels abused when Wonwoo hits the perfect spot in repetition. Wonwoo smirks, as he continues abusing the same spot. 

"God. I wanna fuck you all night. Fill you up, make sure you can't practice." Wonwoo starts to talk into him more, the thursts coming even faster. Seokmin was bouncing, ecstatic at the fact that he was finally getting dicked down again. 

They continue with more positions, as Wonwoo could feel his second climax pooling into his belly, Seokmin as well with his fourth one of the night. 

"You're so good for me, my love. I love you so much." Wonwoo kisses him, lavishing the sweet and plump lips Seokmin has. Seokmin scrunches his face, feeling his climax hit him again, spraying his abdomen with white ropes of liquid, as Wonwoo came into him this time. Filling up the condom and feeling the pulsating liquid in Seokmin's belly. 

Both gasping for a breath of cold air, as everything around them turned steamy and hot. Wonwoo collapsing on top of Seokmin, as they laid down in their sticky mattress that definitely needed a clean up again. 

"You know, if you pose more like that, I would have to restrain myself from being around you." Seokmin giggled, as Wonwoo pinches his nose. 

"You can't resist me Seokmin-ah. We're just too starved of each other." Wonwoo hugs him tightly. 

"Yeah, guess that means if I'm up next on a Vogue photoshoot, I'll have to prepare myself for your wrath." Seokmin laughs and Wonwoo could only chuckle at his statement.

"You're not going to. Because this body is only for mine to see."

"Wow, and you're body is for everyone to see?" Seokmin elbows him, gaining a grunt from Wonwoo. 

"It got you to have sex with me again, so it works." He smiled.

"Hey, can you guys give us a warning next time..." the door to their room suddenly opened, Seungcheol standing in the frame, "...because I really don't want to have to explain to our downstairs neighbours why we're being loud again." 

**Author's Note:**

> no because i literally have so many fucking drafts of just, wonwoo and seokmin. and like, best ship imo. twin line otp
> 
> also, thanks for reading again! leave some comments! (i adore comments)


End file.
